


Heaven's Blade

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Art, BAMF Dean, Dark Dean, Digital Art, Gen, Mark of Cain, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been more once; brother, son, protector, but that was long ago. All that once made him human had been washed away, purified in blood. Now only Heaven's Blade remained and, god help him, he was glad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
